Blocks connectable to each other to form various three-dimensional shapes are widely known such as disclosed in Patent Document 1 below, in which multiple (e.g. four to eight) protrusions are formed on the top surface of a rectangular parallelepiped block and recessed portions into which the respective protrusions are fittable are formed in the bottom surface parallel to the top surface.